1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip holding tray, and to a semiconductor chip holding tray with which it is possible to realize a faceup holding and facedown holding of even a semiconductor chip made thinner and formed in a narrower strip.
2. Related Art
As one of semiconductor chip mounting methods, there is a COG (Chip On Glass) method, and this mounting method is a method of mounting a semiconductor chip with a bump directly on a substrate. A semiconductor chip on which a bump is formed, for the purpose of preventing the bump from being damaged, is held on a semiconductor chip holding tray in a condition in which an active surface on which the bump is formed is faced upward (faceup) when the semiconductor chip is conveyed. As opposed to this, for the COG mounting, it is necessary to place the semiconductor chip in a condition in which the active surface thereof is faced downward (facedown) when the semiconductor chip is mounted. For this reason, it is necessary to turn the semiconductor chip holding tray upside down when taking the semiconductor chip out from the semiconductor chip holding tray.
A heretofore known semiconductor chip holding tray includes projections for holding a semiconductor chip on the front surface and rear surface of the tray. For this reason, it is possible to prevent the bump of the semiconductor chip from being damaged even in the event that the semiconductor chip is put into a facedown condition by inverting the semiconductor chip holding tray after a tray on which a semiconductor chip is held faceup has been stacked thereon. Consequently, it is possible to freely handle a faceup holding and facedown holding without doing damage to the semiconductor chip (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-49169).
However, with the heretofore known semiconductor chip holding tray, due to the semiconductor chip being made thinner and formed into a narrower strip, it may happen that a holding condition becomes unstable when inverting the semiconductor chip holding tray from a faceup holding condition to a facedown holding condition.